


Soldier's Home

by ShiroKujaku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroKujaku/pseuds/ShiroKujaku
Summary: Tony descubrió que Steve, más que ser su novio, mejor amigo y compañero/líder, era todo lo que siempre necesitó; brazos grandes y fuertes, que lo protegieran del frío en invierno o de los peligros de Nueva York; un pecho cálido, una almohada para descansar siempre que lo necesitase; hombros para llorar, labios para besar a cada segundo, manos para tomar y un corazón para proteger.Para Tony, Steve era calidez, comodidad, felicidad.Un hogar.





	Soldier's Home

Su noviazgo se mantuvo exactamente tres años. 

Steve dibujaba manos con aceite, ojos marrones, largas pestañas, rostros apenados y reactores en pechos desnudos; Tony, por su parte, construía botas rojas con propulsores, guantes de vibranium, escudos con nueva y mejor tecnología, y armaduras con rayas rojas y casuales estrellas blancas.

Así demostraron su amor: expresando con creatividad (y sutileza) los sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro. Eso, hasta que el siempre valiente Steven Rogers le pidió una cita a Tony Stark. Con su cabello rubio bien peinado, el uniforme militar limpio y un enorme ramo de rosas frescas, Steve se presentó en el taller de Anthony. Tony lo recibió con aceite de auto en sus hombros, algunas manchas y el rostro y el cabello despeinado, siguiéndole un  _"¿Cómo sabías que me gustan las rosas?"_  . Al final, el rostro limpio y el uniforme impecable terminaron sucios por los abrazos y los besos en las mejillas que Tony brindó (de todas formas, no es como si al soldado no le gustase ensuciarse).

Fue entonces cuando una noche, el Capitán América soltó su escudo y tomó en brazos a un herido Tony para poder besarle. Había dicho que hubiese preferido hacerlo de una forma más romántica y decente (en una cita, durante una caminata por Central Park o algo así) pero el hecho de que el Doctor Doom le había  _casi_  deshecho la armadura le había asustado al punto de creer que moriría. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad a toda costa. Se besaron un par de veces más antes de que llegara Natasha para quejarse de ellos por no seguir participando en su batalla - cosa que molestó a Tony, porque  _¡Mierda, Doom es enemigo de Richards y sus bailarines, no de ellos!-_

Salieron en una cita -con besos en los labios incluidos- una semana después; era una caminata por las calles de Nueva York, donde ambos iban con gorra, anteojos y sudadera para pasar desapercibidos, y comían un par de hot-dogs ante la vista de familias que creían reconocer a Tony Stark.

"Realmente me gustaría que fuésemos normales para no tener que ser vistos de forma extraña por los demás. Lamento que no sea una cita común, Steve"

"Tony, somos Vengadores, peleamos contra extraterrestres, Dioses y otras cosas extrañas; nada es común en nuestra vida. Además, me basta con salir contigo y tomarte de la mano fuera de la torre"

Porque no, tampoco sus compañeros sabían de su "relación". Natasha sospechaba un poco, a Clint no le interesaba, Bruce estaba más preocupado por la ciencia y Thor, bueno, él era Thor y ya. 

Los cuatro se enteraron un mes después.

Clint tenía hambre y se había preparado mentalmente un enorme sándwich de pollo y papas, así que, para hacerlo realidad, fue a comprar todo al supermercado. Una vez que regresó, entró apresurado a la cocina para encontrarse a Tony arriba de las piernas de Steve mientras se comían uno al otro. Gritó tan fuerte que Natasha y Bruce llegaron a la velocidad de la luz, no dejándoles oportunidad a los líderes de poder soltarse y aparentar que nada ocurría. Thor, eventualmente, dijo que por instinto lo sabía, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que el enano inteligente y el capitán de las américas se dieran cuenta. Fury lo supo por igual, por lo que todo S.H.I.E.L.D terminó enterándose y así, medio club de superhéroes también. Todos le habían dicho a Tony que si el equipo se enteraba, al ser una figura pública, debía anunciarle a los medios por igual.

 

 

"Y así pueden pasear como una pareja normal libremente".

"Claro, si quieres que los medios de comunicación nos jodan a cada momento, es una maravillosa idea, Barton".

Al final, Steve estuvo de acuerdo. De todas maneras sus identidades ya eran conocidas, no habría de qué quejarse (además, Steve no estaba muy de acuerdo con que Tony Stark saliera con "un guapo desconocido" y no con Capitán América para los medios). Sí, habría problemas con miles de personas que no apoyasen las relaciones homosexuales –mucho menos con los héroes más grandes e importantes del planeta- y los padres preocupados por las influencias en sus hijos, pero se trata de Tony Stark y él hace lo que quiere con su vida y su novio.

La primera vez que intentan pasar a la tercera base (a.k.a  _fondue)_  es Steve el que se deja llevar por los besos y comienza a tocar el cuerpo de Tony.

Ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba en la torre en ese momento; Natasha habría ido a alguna misión secreta con Clint; Bruce, a hacer sus experimentos con radiación gama y esas cosas y Thor en Asgard como era de esperarse.

Steve sugirió una película para pasar el rato a solas, cosa que le pareció algo tierna e inocente a Tony, así que, mientras veían "Toy Story 2", Steve comenzó a besar a Tony con pasión sutil hasta acariciarle la cintura. Tony sonrió un poco apenado porque  _"Cap, estamos casi haciéndolo frente a unos inocentes juguetes en una pantalla"_  pero eso no era algo que le impidiese a Steve seguir tocándole hasta llegar a su pecho, sin embargo, justo cuando Tony jalaba la playera de Steve, Thor llegó con la noticia de que a Loki lo habían dejado libre en Asgard.

_Puto cuernitos._

La segunda vez que intentan hacerlo, Steve enseña a pelear a Tony. El mayor le había enseñado algunos buenos movimientos para defenderse en caso de que su armadura no estuviese a su alcance en caso de que algún loco lo atacara. Fue entonces cuando el fuerte capitán tiró sobre el ring a Tony y lo besó con fiereza, logrando sacar algunos gemidos y suspiros. Tony respondió de la misma manera, bajando su mano y acariciando el apenas formado bulto en los pantalones de Steve.

"Ah—Capi, te necesito ya".

La alarma de los Avengers comenzó a sonar en toda la torre.

_Puto Doom._

La tercera vez, se encuentran en una fiesta organizada por S.H.I.E.L.D como celebración por el matrimonio de Fury y María Hill. Tony estaba radiante con su traje gris, Steve brillaba con su uniforme militar; relajado, seguro y con una mirada coqueta, Steve se acercó a Tony y le pidió su mano con una reverencia.

"Creí que no sabías bailar, capi-paleta"

"Por ti, puedo hacer el intento"

Con la mano izquierda de Steve en su cintura y la derecha tomando la suya, Tony recargó su cabeza en el gran pecho del héroe americano y se dedicó a disfrutar del vals al compás de Frank Sinatra.

Tal vez fue el alcohol o lo caótico del lugar, porque ninguno de los dos supo cómo terminaron en una de las habitaciones de entrenamiento para espías. Tony rodeaba el cuello de Steve con ambos brazos, éste le acariciaba lentamente las caderas mientras se besaban con tranquilidad. Tony jadeó un par de veces al sentir los movimientos de la lengua del mayor contra la suya, así que, aprovechando el calor, comenzó a quitar los botones de su saco. Steve hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

Steve terminó sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado; Tony con la camisa abierta, el pantalón en el piso y sus piernas rodeando la cintura del capitán.

"Te he soñado tanto, Anthony" admitió entre besos en el cuello contrario y caricias en los muslos.

"También yo, Steve, no puedo esperar más"

El lugar estaba levemente oscuro, era cálido y grande; también lograba acallar los pequeños gemidos de Tony al ser penetrado por Steve. Sabían que corrían el peligro de ser descubiertos por cualquiera; Primero, por Fury, quien seguramente les castigaría o escribiría malos reportes en sus documentos; segundo, Natasha, quien al ser espía no dudaría en ir a buscarlos para obtener respuestas de su ausencia en la fiesta y, por último, Phil, quien —como siempre— estaría buscando a Steve para que le firmase la dichosa colección de cartas del Capitán América. Bueno, eso no le importaría mucho a Tony, después de todo así demostraría la realidad al agente. Era mejor concentrarse en los suaves movimientos del órgano dentro de él, la sensación de la pelvis de su novio contra su trasero y los besos húmedos repartidos en ambos cuerpos. Tony realmente quería llorar de la felicidad, emoción y algo de dolor (después de todo, era su primera vez de  _esa_  manera) pero todo se sentía como el mismísimo paraíso; El pecho de Steve, sus bruscas manos, sus labios, el sonido de sus cuerpos, el olor del sudor, el sabor de la saliva, el cabello rubio entre sus dedos y los miles de colores en la mente al sentir el semen de Steve dentro de él combinado con un grito propio en nombre de américa.

Terminaron en el piso, sudados y cansados. A Tony le temblaban las piernas de forma terrible, su espalda ardía y dentro de él se sentía raro y caliente; A Steve le dolían los brazos y las piernas por cargar el  _considerable_ peso de Tony.

Tal vez no fue lo que ambos deseaban para que fuese su primera vez; no tenían una cena romántica, con velas aromáticas y champaña; una salida al parque de diversiones, con helado, juegos o algodón de azúcar y, mucho menos, la comodidad de una cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas y cosas cursis.

Pero lo importante era que  _sí, diablos, hicieron el amor,_  en una habitación para entrenamientos espías y en medio de la celebración de bodas de Fury y María Hill.

Para desgracia de sus compañeros, la situación se repitió muchas veces (como era de esperarse).

En el baño, en la sala, el taller de Tony, las habitaciones de cada uno y,  _casi,_ en la sala de juntas de S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony resultó ser muy expresivo, y Steve un depravado con ganas de sexo a cada momento, sin embargo —y para sorpresa de Tony— no siempre tenían sexo. En las veces que hacían el amor de forma inesperada, ambos descubrían cosas del otro.

Tony descubrió que Steve, más que ser su novio, mejor amigo y compañero/líder, era todo lo que siempre necesitó; brazos grandes y fuertes, que lo protegieran del frío en invierno o de los peligros de Nueva York; un pecho cálido, una almohada para descansar siempre que lo necesitase; hombros para llorar, labios para besar a cada segundo, manos para tomar y un corazón para proteger. Para Tony, Steve era calidez, comodidad, felicidad. Un  _hogar._ Steve, quien siempre soñó con un hogar, una esposa y muchos hijos, descubrió que Tony era lo que nunca buscó; en primera, un hombre, un mejor amigo con quién reír y burlarse; en segunda, un maestro que le enseñase las magias del nuevo mundo después de 70 años; un compañero para compartir aventuras divertidas y peligrosas; un amante, para disfrutar de cariño, amor y placer; Y en tercera, una persona ideal.  _Alguien con quién bailar._

Entonces una mañana, luego de desvelarse toda la noche hablando tonterías sobre Howard, el viejo Brooklyn y el M.I.T, Steve observó a Tony con bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, el cabello despeinado y marcas en el cuello, y supo que esa misma imagen era la que deseaba ver para todo el tiempo que le restaba de vida.

Dos noches después, Tony se encontraba bailando un suave vals con él en medio de la sala. Acababan de cenar comida italiana, y Jarvis les hizo el favor de poner a Sinatra y bajar el voltaje de las luces. Steve se concentraba en oler y sentir el suave cabello castaño contra su rostro, mientras Tony escondía el rostro en el cuello del más alto.

De manera inesperada, la música se calló, Steve le tomó las manos y le besó la frente.

Tony comenzó a llorar una vez que lo vio de rodillas.

"Anthony Edward Stark..."

"Detente, Steve." Dijo en un sollozo "Piénsalo bien. Soy Tony Stark—"

"Exactamente"

"No. La prensa comenzará a hablar mal de ti, Fury se decepcionará por tus acciones, si peleamos, el equipo fallará. Hay muchas otras personas que son mejores que yo, quienes te pueden dar hijos, una familia, Steve, no merezco nada de eso"

"¿Y eso te preocupa? ¡Eres Tony Stark! La persona más desobediente, inteligente, buena y hermosa que he conocido. Te mereces el universo entero. Eres mi familia Tony, mi compañero de baile. Eres mi hogar."

Tony lloró aún más al sentir sus manos llenarse de besos suaves.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Sí, Steven, claro que sí".

La ceremonia fue en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury las ofreció amablemente para que los paparazzi no molestaran —o tal vez sólo por agradecimiento a Tony por pagarles una luna de miel a él y a María—. Tony vestía un traje blanco (aunque fuese lo más contradictorio del mundo), y Steve, su clásico uniforme militar.

El sonido de la marcha se hizo presente, Tony tomó el brazo de Bruce y caminó hacia el altar ante los ojos llorosos de su prometido. Anthony sonrió con emoción, le limpió algunas lágrimas a Steve con los pulgares y le susurró un "Te amo". Stephen los declaró "Stark-Rogers" media hora después. Se mancharon los rostros de pastel, bailaron con sus amigos —incluida la hermosa tía de Tony, Peggy Carter, quien no dejó de asegurar a Steve que estaba orgullosa de él, de su nueva familia y del Capitán América— y celebraron en grande con juegos y recuerdos. Natasha no dejó de tomar fotos, Susan de bailar con su esposo y Carol de celebrar el haber tomado el ramo de Tony.Y ahí estaban, tres años y seis meses después, con un anillo en sus dedos anulares y orgullo en sus corazones.

_"Dios, si de verdad existes, quiero agradecerte. No merezco nada de lo que me has dado, por eso te agradezco el que me hayas dado a alguien como Steve para pasar el resto de mi vida. Debes amarme mucho para darme todo eso, ¿eh?"_

Luego de dos meses, ambos fueron llamados de emergencia por Nick Fury para ayudarles a resolver un problema de incendios en toda una calle sobre los suburbios de Manhattan. Una de las instalaciones secretas de S.H.I.E.L.D que servía como departamentos para agentes había sido atacada por el Doctor Doom como venganza. De inmediato, ambos —junto con Clint y Natasha— se dirigieron para ayudar. Tony tomó la iniciativa y los dividió; Steve en la parte baja, donde no hubiese fuego y estuviera seguro, Barton en las partes izquierdas y Nat en las derechas. Él subiría para asegurarse de que no hubiese heridos o personas muertas.

"¿Cómo está todo allá arriba?" Preguntó Steve con preocupación, aunque sabía que con la armadura Tony no saldría herido.

"Bien, al parecer Doom solamente incendió todo y no dejó rastro de los—"

Hubo un silencio total alrededor de Tony; trató de concentrarse en él como pudo, incluso ignorando los llamados de su esposo. Un bebé estaba llorando.

"¿Tones? ¿Está todo bien?"

Tony se dirigió a una de las habitaciones del departamento; el lugar estaba lleno de humo y llamaradas, sin embargo, logró divisar a dos cuerpos en el suelo y encontrar al bebé debajo de ellos. Tomó el pequeño bulto en sus brazos y observó los rostros de los que parecían ser los padres.

"No, Steve...nada está bien".

Tony lloró esa noche mientras velaban a Mary y Richard Parker. Steve no hacía más que abrazarlo y estar apenado por todo lo que había sucedido y los sentimientos encontrados. Tony le dijo que habían sido muy buenos amigos tiempo atrás; Richard era de los mejores científicos que había conocido, Mary era una mujer súper inteligente encargada del departamento de biología. Al parecer, habían faltado a su boda por el nacimiento de su hijo, el pequeño Peter.

"Lo llevaremos a un orfanato; no podemos responsabilizarnos de un bebé de una manera directa, pero vamos a vigilarlo en su crecimiento; le daremos lo que necesite, sea educación o un apoyo económico a quien le adopte."

"¿Qué hay de sus familiares?"

"Sólo tenía dos: los padres de Richard. Benjamin murió hace tres años, May está en un asilo y padece de Alzheimer. Es la única opción que tenemos para que el niño tenga una familia"

Entonces Steve observó a Tony con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa de juntas, y recordó sus sueños. Tony sufría y se disculpaba con él por no poder darle una familia, alguien más a quien proteger, cuidar y criar. Le tomó de la mano y le miró con una leve sonrisa. La mirada de Anthony se iluminó un poco.

"Nosotros lo adoptaremos"

Peter Parker se convirtió en "Peter Stark Rogers" una semana después. Matt se había encargado del papeleo y arreglos legales, cosa que dejó más que contento a Tony. Ahora tenía un hijo con Steve, el hijo de sus amigos, a quien cuidaría con su vida y le daría todo lo que quisiese en el futuro. Creció lleno de cariños y regalos, la primera palabra que pronunció fue "Jav" y comenzó a caminar a los 11 meses mientras trataba de alcanzar una araña en la pared. Comenzó a leer perfectamente a los tres años; se interesó por la ciencia, la biología y la mecánica; Natasha y Jessica se convirtieron en sus tías favoritas y le enseñaron a pelear para defenderse; Thor le traía regalos de Asgard, era el más inteligente y aplicado de su primaria y defendía a los chicos que lo necesitaran. Así pasaron seis años demasiado rápido para el gusto de Tony y Steve.

Una noche, Tony y Steve jugaban con Peter a construir castillos y cosas con Legos. Para preocupación de Anthony, Steve estaba muy callado desde esa mañana; Fury habló a solas con él luego de una junta con todo el equipo, pero nunca mencionó nada a Tony sobre ello. Sólo le dio un beso en los labios, sonrió y le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Tony lo estaba,  _demasiado._

"Hey, campeón, ¿ya quieres ir a dormir?" Preguntó Steve al ver a su hijo bostezar y recargar su cabeza en la mesa del comedor. Peter asintió cansado. Tony lo tomó en brazos, le puso su pijama de arañas y lo cobijó bien. Durmió de inmediato, por lo que no les dio tiempo para que Steve le contara alguna historia sobre sus días en la guerra o Tony sobre sus primeros inventos.

"Tenemos que hablar, Tones"

 

Las manos le sudaron, el pecho se le contrajo y por un segundo, creyó que moriría ahí mismo.

"¿Qué ocurre Steve?" Tenía miedo, y sus pensamientos no le ayudaban mucho; probablemente Steve correspondió los sentimientos de Sharon luego de ver todo el esfuerzo que hizo por gustarle; tal vez se dio cuenta de que estar con un Stark siempre le traería infelicidad a su vida o, probablemente, se cansó de estar con él y no tener a un hijo de su misma sangre. Luego recordó que él siempre interpreta mal las cosas, por lo que trató de calmar un poco esos malos pensamientos.

"Fury habló conmigo hoy por la mañana" Hizo una pausa larga, suspiró y miró a los ojos al menor "Me dijo de una misión muy importante en Canadá".

"¡Oh! Bueno, podemos dejar a Peter con Reed, sabes que Sue—"

"Tú no irás".

El rostro de Tony se volvió serio. Sorprendido, preguntó a Steve con la mirada  _qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con él._  Éste le tomó las manos y le acarició los pulgares. Tony supo de inmediato que algo malo ocurría con su esposo, pues se veía seguro y serio con todo lo que iba a decir a continuación.

"Es una misión demasiado peligrosa. Iremos solamente Clint, Hank, Natasha, Bruce y yo".

"¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios no me estás contando?" dijo enojado y quitó las manos con brusquedad. "Somos un equipo, Rogers. Peligro o no, debemos apoyarnos"

"No, Tony. No puedo arriesgarte de esa manera; mucho menos cuando tenemos a un hijo que cuidar. Peter puede estar seguro con Reed, pero si algo nos pasa a nosotros—"

"¡Steve, joder! ¡Somos los Vengadores! Eres el puto Capitán América y yo soy tu compañero, Iron-Man. Sabes que no funcionamos uno sin el otro; si vas solo, no voy a estar bien, ni estaré conforme. Debo ir a ayudarte".

"¡Cállate, Anthony! ¡Lo que más quiero es protegerte de todo en el mundo al igual que a Pet! No puedo permitir que te ocurra algo. Está bien si yo muero—"

"¡Silencio, Steven!" Tony golpeó la mesa de caoba y vidrio, provocando un gran estruendo que probablemente despertó a su hijo. Miró con los ojos llorosos a Steve y se contuvo de golpearlo "¿Si mueres, está bien? ¿Realmente crees eso? Sí, entiendo, tu nación y tu trabajo te necesitan porque eres el gran Capitán América, pero fuera de eso, eres Steven Grant Rogers; mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi esposo, un padre de familia...Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Steven. Lo primero que hago bien en 40 años. Me enseñaste a amar para toda la vida, a confiar en alguien, a creer que todo estaría bien...Steve, vales más que yo en este planeta. ¿Realmente te atreves a considerar que si mueres está bien y no va a significar algo?"

Steve se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Las de Tony aún caían por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello, y eso le rompió el corazón.

"Tú vales más que nada en el mundo, Tony. Tu vida me importa me importa más que todo." Se acercó lentamente, con miedo, mucha inseguridad y tristeza. "No voy a cambiar mi decisión, amor." Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y se dedicó a escuchar los suspiros y sentir la humedad en su ropa. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. "Me voy en dos días".

Dos días en los que pasaron todo el tiempo como familia, paseando con Peter, mirando películas de todo tipo, jugando y durmiendo hasta tarde. Éstos se convirtieron en una pequeña tortura para Tony, pues Steve se comportaba como si no fuese a regresar jamás. Pasaba el día abrazando a Peter, besando profundamente a Tony y poniendo atención a todo lo que su familia hiciera. Nunca le dijo a Peter que se iría, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo.

Hicieron el amor una noche antes de su partida.

Steve besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Tony; primero, su boca, saboreaba sus labios lentamente y fundía su lengua con la otra; segundo, su cuello, donde dejaba pequeñas marcas de amor que le obligaban a Tony ponerse maquillaje para verse decente; tercero, los muslos, la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Tony, las cuales tenían la fuerza suficiente para sujetar ya abrazar toda la noche a Steve. Por último, el reactor, esa ruedita de luz que mantenía a su esposo vivo, que arrullaba a Peter entre pesadillas e iluminaba sus noches de amor.  _El idiota se comportaba como si no fuese a regresar jamás._

Cuando Steve se introdujo, Tony sintió un dolor inmenso en el corazón. Sabía que esa podría ser la última vez que hicieran el amor, que estuvieran juntos, que sintiera su piel, sus caricias o sus besos. Steve comenzó el vaivén, y Tony se concentró en todas las sensaciones en su cuerpo provocadas por su esposo. Gimió su nombre entre cada embestida, le abrazó con brazos y piernas e inhaló con todas sus fuerzas el olor natural del rubio para recordarlo siempre. Terminaron con un sonoro gemido en los nombres contrarios. Tony comenzó a llorar en ese instante.

"Anthony..."

"Te odio, Steven."

La verdad era que tenía un mal presentimiento. El asunto en Canadá debía ser algo sumamente importante y peligroso para que Steve le prohibiera ir con él, y eso respaldaba demasiado esa presión en el pecho que no le dejaba en paz.

"Tony, amor, no llores" Limpió algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares y le besó la frente cubierta de sudor, pero las lágrimas no cesaron.

"No quiero que vayas, Steve. Te necesito aquí conmigo, Peter te necesita, no solamente tu estúpida nación". Steve salió con cuidado de él y observó cómo Tony se acurrucaba en su pecho, mojándolo con cada lágrima que derramaba. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan  _roto._

"Lo que más me importa es protegerlos a Peter y a ti. Si no voy a esa misión, probablemente esos villanos vengan a Nueva York y no quiero que estén en peligro, Tony".

Tony dejó de sollozar al instante en el que escuchó esa razón, tomó el rostro de Steve y lo miró a los ojos. Steve, sin dudar, se acercó a besarlo una vez más y tomó sus manos, acariciando lentamente el anillo dorado en su mano izquierda.

"Prométeme que no vas a morir, que vas a volver y todo va a estar bien"

"Te lo prometo"

Steve aseguró que nada pasaría con él, que regresaría a salvo y llamaría todos los martes para asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran bien; también prometió que Fury o S.H.I.E.L.D llamarían por si algo le ocurría. Tony no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando despertó al siguiente día, no había rastro de Steve.

Jarvis le aseguró que se había preparado, tomado su equipaje y había partido a las 6:00 de la mañana, no sin antes darle un beso a él y uno a Peter. Tony agradeció y se acomodó mejor en la cama, con la cabeza sobre la almohada de Steve y una mano sobre el pecho. Sabía que sin Steve no podía hacer muchas cosas, pero ahora tenía un hijo de seis años a quien cuidar y explicar circunstancias de que su padre se fuera a una misión peligrosa que probablemente no tenía retorno.  _Debía ser fuerte._

"¿Dónde está papá?" Preguntó una vez que vio a salir a Tony de la habitación. Vestía su pijama de arañas y comía cereal sobre la mesa; Bob Esponja sonaba en el fondo.

Tony se sentó frente a Peter y trató de no demostrar que quería llorar.

"Papá tuvo que salir de emergencia a una misión de S.H.I.E.L.D. en un lugar muy lejos, pero dijo que llamaría cada martes para hablar contigo y ver cómo estás" Peter asintió, dando a entender que no tenía ninguna otra duda. Se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y se acercó a su otro padre para darle un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla.

"No te preocupes papi, papá estará bien y lo tendremos pronto en casa. Yo cuidaré de ti mientras no está"

"Esa es mi línea, pequeña araña"

Steve llamó ese martes a las 4:30 de la tarde. El primero en hablar con él fue Peter, quien le habló sobre su nuevo amigo Wade, sus juegos en la escuela, los nuevos inventos que se le ocurrían y las tardes con el tío Charles y los primos William y Thomas. Steve sonaba claramente feliz de hablar con su hijo, pues apenas habían pasado cuatro días y ya lo extrañaba demasiado.

Cuando fue el turno de Tony, tuvo que mandar a Peter a ver la televisión para poder llorar cómodamente. Steve también lloraba, pero no era tan notorio como los sollozos o la nariz congestionada del otro. Hablaron de las solitarias mañanas de Tony mientras Peter iba a la escuela, el apoyo de Logan y Reed, las tediosas noches sin Steve; éste último le hablaba del entrenamiento, la vigilancia y la tristeza de no estar en su hogar con su familia. Steve asegura que cuando se resuelva todo ese asunto, estará de vuelta. Él y Fury esperan que no pase de las próximas dos semanas.

"Te extrañamos, Steve"

"Yo los extraño mucho más, Tones"

"No hagas nada peligroso mientras no sea en batalla"

"Yo hago uso de la razón siempre, Tony"

Tony comenzó a construir un nuevo escudo y un uniforme para su esposo mientras espera a que pase la semana. Utilizó vibranium y toda la tecnología que estaba a su alcance para poder hacer un escudo mejor que el de Howard, un uniforme que soporte cualquier cosa pero no sea tan pesado para combatir y un diseño mucho más bonito que el anterior. Peter le ayudó con lo último utilizando sus crayones. Ambos trabajaron duro todos los días después de hacer las tareas del pequeño genio y ver un rato alguna caricatura; Para Tony, eso significa pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo a solas, algo que no siempre se podía obtener. Trataba de sacar jugo a los momentos buenos y divertidos de eso en vez que preocuparse mucho por Steve, después de todo era el Capitán América.

Era domingo por la noche y Tony se encontraba arropando a Peter para dormir.

"Papi" habló, ganándose la suave mirada de Stark "¿Puedes quedarte un rato conmigo hasta que duerma?" Tony sonrió y se acostó a un lado de su hijo, mientras él abrazaba un peluche y mantenía la mirada decaída.

"¿Tienes miedo de algo?"

"Extraño a papá"

"Yo también lo extraño, bebé" Peter se acomodó en el pecho de Tony, donde apenas daba la luz azulada a través de su playera del Capitán América; pronto escuchó la respiración tranquila de Peter, pero no se apartó. Se acomodó debajo de las cobijas y abrazó fuerte a su hijo, con el pensamiento carcomiéndole y el corazón apretado en el pecho.

El siguiente martes, Steve llamó dos horas después, exactamente a las 6:30 de la tarde. Peter apenas despertaba de su siesta, por lo que su voz no se escuchaba muy animada al charlar con su padre sobre cómo su amigo Wade le pidió matrimonio con una paleta de dulce, o cómo se ganó otra estrellita en la clase de recortes de figuras. Steve rio animado al escuchar los relatos no muy coherentes de su hijo.

Cuando fue el turno de hablar de Tony, Steve le informó que las cosas se estaban poniendo algo mal, pues aún no daban con el paradero del villano y ya tenían varios agentes heridos, pero que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Tony se fue a su habitación para llorar más cómodamente mientras ignoraba los hechos y le decía que lo extrañaba demasiado.

"También te extraño mucho, Tony"

"Regresa pronto a tu hogar, Steve"

"Cuando menos lo esperen ya estaré con ustedes"

Diablos, ¡Tony lo extrañaba demasiado! Sus brazos grandes y fuertes, que lo protegían del frío en invierno; un pecho cálido, una almohada para descansar siempre que lo necesitase; hombros para llorar, labios para besar a cada segundo, manos para tomar y un corazón para proteger. Su hogar. Extrañaba a su hogar llamado Steven Rogers.

"Ten cuidado en todo lo que hagas, soldado. Quiero a mi esposo completo para cuando regrese"

"No te preocupes, Tony"

"... ¿Steve?"

"¿Sí?"

"Te amo"

"Yo te amo aún más".

El siguiente martes, Steve no llama.

Tony se lo esperaba, de todas formas. Debía comprender que Steve estaba en una misión sumamente importante y peligrosa, por lo que no siempre podría llamar, sin embargo, enviaba mensajes de voz o vídeos desde las bases de S.H.I.E.L.D., en los que también participaban sus demás compañeros y conversaban con el pequeño Peter.

"Sabes, no me gusta mucho eso de Wade detrás de nuestro hijo..."

"Son niños, Tony. Dudo que alguno de los dos sepa qué es un beso"

"Ajá. Peter llegó el otro día con una carta de amor y un anillo de compomiso hecho de ramas de árbol"

"Mantén vigilado a ese chico Wilson".

A Steve se le hizo costumbre llamar cada noche, lo cual hizo que Tony dejase de llorar todo el tiempo por extrañarlo; hablaba de su rutina diaria, los avances en las investigaciones del villano que, al parecer, tenía enlaces con Hydra, y sucesos graciosos con sus demás compañeros. Anthony no prestaba atención realmente, se concentraba más en solamente escuchar la voz de su heroico esposo.

"Tony..." Dice una vez que ambos se quedan callados por unos largos segundos.

"¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?" responde con una voz dulce. Una que no le permite apreciar a Steve el miedo y la inseguridad que siente por escuchar su nombre de esa manera en el teléfono.

"Te amo mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Eres el amor de mi vida, Tony"

"Lo sé Steven, tú lo eres de la mía, también"

"Tengo que irme, Fury me llama para una junta. Duerme bien, Tones. No me extrañes mucho. Te amo".

"Yo siempre te extraño. Te amo más". Hubo un breve silencio "¿Steve?"

"¿Sí?"

"Por favor, regresa a tu hogar a salvo, soldado".

"Lo prometo"

Steve no envía mensajes al día siguiente o envía vídeos para recordarles que está bien.

No vuelve a llamar el martes. Tampoco los que le siguen.

" _Señor, tiene una llamada entrante de S.H.I.E.L.D._ "

Cuando le dijo a JARVIS que tomaría él mismo el teléfono, se detuvo abruptamente. Revivió lo que Steven le había dicho:  _"Fury o S.H.I.E.L.D. llamarán para avisar si algo grave me sucede"_  y dudó por completo el responder, pero recordó que es Tony Stark y él siempre interpreta mal las cosas, por lo que trató de calmar un poco esos malos pensamientos. Sin embargo, el destino era cruel y la vida que llevaba hasta ahora demostró que no merecía nada de lo que tenía. Tony se enojó con su esposo muerto por prometerle cosas que no podía cumplir todo el tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando la presión en el pecho de Tony se hizo mucho más fuerte; las piernas le temblaron y flaquearon, tanto que tuvo que sujetarse de una de las paredes del pent-house; el aire comenzó a faltarle, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin detenerse.

_El idiota se comportaba como si no fuese a regresar jamás porque lo sabía._

"Wanda, ¿puedes cuidar unos días a Peter?"

_"Sabes que sí, Tony. ¿Qué sucede?"_

"Ocurrió algo malo, y no quiero que mi hijo me vea romperme en mil pedazos"

Tony le dijo a Peter  _con mentiras_  que se había presentado una emergencia en la compañía y tenía que viajar por unos días, pero no podía llevarlo con él porque debía asistir a la escuela. Peter no se resistió, le dio un gran beso a su papá, le dijo que lo amaba y fue a planear sus días con sus dos primos. Wanda simplemente le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

El piso en que vivían estaba completamente oscuro, lo cual permitió que las luces de la ciudad lucieran a través del ventanal. Tony, durante cuatro días, bebió todo lo que tenía en su bar; había prometido no beber en demasía una vez que comenzó la relación con Steve, pero él ya no estaba y a Tony ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer. Lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron, golpeó sus armaduras, desactivó a JARVIS y maldijo a su hogar por abandonarle de una forma tan estúpida. ¡Ellos habían prometido morir juntos! ¿Dónde quedaron esos valores de lealtad que caracterizaban a Steven, su compañero, amigo, esposo y padre de su hijo? Se maldijo por creer que Steve estaría junto a él toda la vida y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía brazos grandes y fuertes que lo protegieran del frío en invierno o de los peligros de Nueva York; un pecho cálido, una almohada para descansar siempre que lo necesitase; hombros para llorar, labios para besar a cada segundo, manos para tomar ni un corazón para proteger. Su hogar se había marchado para siempre, y Tony no se había marchado con él.

Vomitó su tristeza cuatro horas antes de darse cuenta de que aún tenía una razón de vivir. Él era el hogar de Peter, su hijo, ese pequeño que había llegado a alegrarles la vida.  _Debía ser fuerte._

Se arregló muy bien, usó su mejor traje y avisó a Wanda que él mismo iría por Peter a la escuela aunque su corazón doliera más que otra cosa en el mundo; también reactivó a JARVIS para que Peter no sospechara que algo había ocurrido.

Decidió ir por él caminando; negó fotos y autógrafos amablemente a las personas que lo reconocían por la calle, sonrió con falsedad a las profesoras que vigilaban la puerta y se tragó la tristeza para que su hijo no le viera devastado. Esperó en una banca a que su hijo saliera de clases mientras saludaba a los demás niños.

_"Te lo aseguro, Pet, si nos casamos no te faltará nada. Te daré todos mis dulces si quieres"_

_"Pero Wade, apenas tengo seis años, soy muy joven para comprometerme. Te lo he dicho muchas veces"_

Tony sonrió al observar a su hijo junto al otro pequeño mocoso salir del aula. Peter levantó la mirada por instinto y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su padre con una sonrisa y los brazos bien abiertos. Soltó la mano de Wade y corrió para abrazarlo.

"¡Papi! Te extrañé mucho"

"Yo te extrañé mucho más, pequeña araña"

Eventualmente, Wade se presentó ante Tony como "Wade Wilson, el futuro esposo de su hijo" así que decidió ignorar sus impulsos sobreprotectores y estrechó la mano con el pequeño chico rubio antes de que Logan se lo llevara.

Pasó el día con su hijo de una forma alegre antes de darle la noticia; lo llevó al parque, comieron grandes cantidades de helado y jugaron en el arcade. Peter se veía demasiado contento, tanto que Tony se arrepintió de darle la noticia una vez que llegaran a casa. Pasaron por el equipaje de Peter al hogar de Wanda y Visión una vez que terminaron el día; Wanda no tenía palabras, pero sus lágrimas demostraban que estaba muy triste por Tony, Visón solamente le abrazó y se disculpó con él.

"Papi, hoy en clase hice un regalo para ti y para papá" Al mayor se le rompió el corazón un poco más.

"Oh, muéstrame qué nos hiciste a papá y a mí"

Los ojos de Anthony sólo le permitieron ver azul, rojo, negro y amarillo. Eran ellos dos. Steve abrazaba a Tony y ambos sonreían mientras grandes letras con la frase "Mis papás" adornaba sobre ellos; las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas alarmaron a Peter.

"¿¡No te gusta!?"

"Es...me encanta Pet" Tony le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla y lo apretó contra su pecho "Es bastante hermoso, ¡Mi hijo es todo un artista! ¿Para qué asignatura lo hiciste? ¿Sacaste un diez?"

Peter río con alegría "La profesora nos dijo que dibujáramos lo que más amamos en el mundo, así que yo los hice a ustedes porque los amo; me saqué un diez, también".

"Nosotros te amamos mucho también, Pet" Aseguró Tony mientras revolvía los cabellos castaños de su hijo. "Oye, cariño, ¿quieres una dona?, compré algunas de chocolate y nueces esta mañana".

"Sí, por favor"

Tony sonrió y con tranquilidad caminó a la cocina. Respiró con profundidad un par de veces, pues sería muy difícil explicar la situación al pequeño.

Peter no sabía que sus padres biológicos habían muerto, pero era muy inteligente y Tony estaba seguro que imaginaba las imposibilidades de salir del vientre de éste, o algo así. Su hijo ya había perdido a sus padres de nacimiento, ahora Tony no sabía cómo explicar que también había perdido a uno de sus padres adoptivos.

"Oye, Peter..." Le dio un par de donas y un gran vaso de leche "¿Recuerdas que papá había ido de emergencia a una misión súper secreta?"

"Sí, ¿qué sucede con él? ¿Ya va a regresar?"

Las piernas de Tony comenzaron a temblar, las manos le sudaron y su garganta se secó; las lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

" _Señor, tiene una visita de parte de un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ya está por llegar a su piso"_

Le regresó el alma al cuerpo y se levantó rápidamente de la silla; gracias a ese agente tendría tiempo de pensar en cómo decirle a su hijo que ya sólo quedaban ellos dos. Suspiró y se preparó para recibir el reporte oficial sobre la muerte del Capitán América, Steve Rogers.  _Su esposo._  Ya no había nada por hacer, era el destino, y estaba seguro que ni la magia de Loki podía revertir el daño. Abrió la puerta con rapidez para ver a una de las lechuzas de Fury.

"Tony, ¿Por qué diablos no respondiste a las llamadas? Todo el mundo te llamó, realmente fue preocupante. Fury trató de llamarte también"

Tony comenzó a llorar y algo en su pecho se contrajo; creyó haber escuchado el reactor romperse, pero no, el grito de Peter sonó más fuerte.

"¡Papá!"

"Steve..."

Tony sintió un fuerte brazo tomarle la cintura y apretarle contra el pecho mientras el otro se encargaba de cargar a Peter.

"Tones, ¿por qué lloras?"

"Eres un idiota, Steve" Pero a Tony eso ya no le importaba; tomó el rostro de su esposo y lo llenó de besos y caricias frente a su hijo "Te odio. Te odio tanto, Steven Rogers" Steve comenzó a llorar también mientras le daba un profundo beso en los labios.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, papá"

"Gracias Peter. Por fin estoy en mi  _hogar"_

Tony dejó de llorar una vez que los tres se sentaron a conversar; Steve explicó que la misión se había prolongado porque el villano al que combatía tenía enlaces con otros villanos en Nueva York, por lo que tuvieron que dividirse para vencer a cada uno. Peter lucía encantado, como si le contasen una historia de fantasía. Él, por su parte, se mantuvo escuchando la historia con una sonrisa y la boca cerrada.

No importaban las batallas, los malos entendidos, las preocupaciones, las llamadas desviadas de S.H.I.E.L.D, las lágrimas, el alcohol, el dolor en el pecho y las ganas de morir. Porque Steve ya estaba con él; con  _ellos_ , su familia. Porque Tony no perdió sus brazos grandes y fuertes, su pecho cálido, hombros para llorar, labios para besar a cada segundo y manos para tomar. Porque Steve había regresado a salvo, vencido todos los males que le preocupaban y cumplido su promesa de estar con Tony hasta el final.  _Su soldado estaba de regreso._

Porque Steve era el hogar de Tony y, ahora, también el de Peter.

Tony y Peter eran su hogar también.


End file.
